The Prodigy That Loves Me
by Fifteen Flavors
Summary: Sakura's life is horrible. Everyone in the village hates her. But what happens when she discovers that a certain handsome prodigy likes her? And does she like him too? Read to find out. ItaSaku, AUish, nonmassacre, contains fluff. R&R.


**A/N: This is my second oneshot. This time it's ItaSaku, my favorite pairing. I'm going to say this again, I'm not English, forgive my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Naruto". Its rightful owner is Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Things you should know:**

**-this story is kinda AU-ish; I mean, I didn't mention shinobis in this story, and Sakura is hated by all the village**

**-in this story Itachi never killed his clan, and he is nicer**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Prodigy That Loves Me

My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 16. I have pink hair that reaches my waist and emerald eyes. Unfortunately, I don't have any friends. Even my family hates me. The whole village despises me, just because I don't have any talents like others do. I used to be pretty confident and believe that I was okay, but I've been insulted so many times that I think that there's no hope for me anymore. I am a lost cause.

There is this girl, Ino, who was my friend for a week but after that she discovered that I had no talents or whatsoever and stopped being my friend, because she didn't want to be seen with the most unpopular girl. The day she said she doesn't want to be my friend anymore was the day I started becoming depressed and stopped trying to convince myself that I do have qualities.

I don't understand why not even my parents would stay with me. I rarely see them. However, today was one of the days when they would stay home. After I woke up and changed I went downstairs and tried to start a conversation with my parents, but they yelled at me, saying I was a shame to the village. I was so sad, that I ran out of the house, into the forest. I was crying; I knew that it's a weakness to cry, but I couldn't stop the tears, my heart was broken. Why couldn't I have a normal life like the other teenagers? Sometimes I wished I were never born.

As I was crying, I didn't notice someone approaching me. I only noticed when the person spoke.

'Why are you crying?' it was a tall boy with long black hair and onyx eyes. He was really handsome; that's when I recognized him. He was the Uchiha heir, a prodigy, the genius of the village, Itachi Uchiha. I couldn't believe he was actually even looking at me. Most people didn't even glance at me, especially boys like him.

'Who are you? And why are you crying?' he asked again.

'Um... My n-name i-is Sakura Haruno. I am crying b-because everybody h-hates me. I have n-no talent and I'm ugly.' I said between sobs.

'Don't speak like that. You shouldn't even think like that. The first step in being noticed is to have confidence.'

'Thanks.'

'Hn.'

'You know, that's not even a word.' I said, not realizing I just insulted a prodigy. He just walked away. Once he was out of sight, I started crying again. I really was awful, how could I do something like that.

After a couple of minutes, he came back again. He kneeled in front of me and lifted my chin, studying my face.

'You're beautiful.' he said, surprising me.

'Huh?' I've always been told that I was ugly, besides, my eyes were probably red and puffy from all the crying.

'Why are you still crying? You shouldn't care about what other people say. You are more beautiful than most girls I've seen, and your hair is so interesting. Is it natural?'

'Yes.'

'Wow. As I was saying, you should be proud of your qualities, stop analyzing and crying over your defects.' then he kissed my forehead as I blushed. After that, he got up and walked away. I stayed there dumbfounded. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I felt so confident now that he had told me that I had many qualities. I was extremely happy. I walked back home, thinking about Itachi. As I heard someone say something mean to me, I started getting doubts. Maybe he didn't really think I was beautiful. Maybe he just said that so he could rid the world of a crying girl. That night was the first night I slept without having nightmares.

In the morning, I woke up to the bright sunshine. I looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, even though there were some grey clouds on the sky, meaning that it could rain. I entered my bathroom and got out wearing a summer dress with a cherry blossom tree on it. I brushed my hair and went to eat breakfast. My family was out, shopping for the festival that evening. I never went to festivals, because not only my family, but the whole village hated me. Well, the whole village aside from the prodigy that I met yesterday. Or so I guess. I don't really know what he feels towards me.

I decided to go out for a walk. I was walking through the village when some people came near me and started calling me inappropriate names. One of them slapped me. Another girl pushed me on the ground. A boy pulled my hair, making me scream in pain. Suddenly he let go. Better said, somebody forced him to let go. The person who stopped him faced the others and shooed them away from me. I looked at my savior, it was Itachi. He helped me up.

'Are you okay?' he asked, looking worried. I couldn't believe he actually did that for me.

'Yes. Thank you very much!' I said, hugging him. He was surprised at first, but then he slowly and reluctantly hugged me back. I thanked him again and then he left.

After I ate lunch at home, I went outside and noticed that it was raining. Good. I liked rain; it helped me clear my mind. And right now my mind was pretty full. As I was thinking about Itachi, I didn't notice where I was walking until I bumped into someone.

'Oh, I'm sorry mister I'm so-' I stopped when I saw it was Itachi.

'Just call me Itachi.' he said, helping me up.

'Oh I'm so stupid, I'm always disturbing you.'

'No. In fact, I was looking for you, Sakura.'

'You? Were looking for...me?' I asked, dumbfounded.

'Yup.'

'Why would you look for an untalent-'

'And very beautiful girl. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to the festival with me.' he interrupted me, plainly.

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?' I almost fainted, but Itachi caught me just in time.

'Well? Is that a yes or a no?'

'Sure! It's just that nobody ever has invited me before. And why would you ask the most unpopular girl, when you could ask any other girl?'

'Because even though you may be unpopular, you're still as beautiful and as perfect as a cherry blossom.' he said, still holding me. Before my mind could register what was happening, he pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. It was such a wonderful feeling. He was a great kisser, of course that was to be expected. I was blushing; I was now sure he liked me. When we broke the kiss, he let go of me, pecked me once again on the lips, and then left. I slowly touched my lips; I couldn't believe that actually happened. It was my very first kiss! With a prodigy! I was so happy that I ran all the way home, all while thinking about Itachi and his handsome features. When I got into my house I saw my mother in the kitchen.

'I'm going-' and then I stopped. It was better not to tell anyone I was going to the festival. Maybe they wouldn't let me.

'I'm going to take a walk and I came to go to the bathroom.' I lied. It hurt me to lie to my parents, but after all, they had done a lot of mean things to me before. I went into my room and opened my wardrobe. I noticed that I didn't really have anything suited for a festival. I thought about what I should wear then. I decided to borrow a dress secretly from my mother, because we wore the same size. I walked stealthily into my parents' room and looked into my mother's wardrobe. After one minute or so, I had made my choice. I went into my bathroom with the "borrowed" piece of clothing. It was a knee-length turtleneck dress that hugged my body. It was emerald green; it matched my eyes perfectly. I loved it. It was so awesome. I fixed my hair into a cute bun. I looked in the mirror. I looked perfect. Some days ago I would say that I was ugly, but Itachi's kiss from this afternoon gave me confidence.

I sneaked out of the house and began walking towards the festival. At the entrance, there was Itachi, waiting for me.

'Am I late?' I asked, a bit worried.

'No. I just came here early.' I sighed in relief.

'Well, then, let's go!' I said, excited. I couldn't wait to see what is like to go a festival.

It was wonderful. It was the most exciting experience I've ever had until then. Among other things we did, we played some games. I didn't win and I was sad. Itachi, on the other hand, won a pink stuffed kitty with green eyes. It was so cute. I almost envied him for being so perfect.

Finally, at midnight, people were getting ready to watch the fireworks. Itachi picked me up bridal style, and brought me to a high place somewhere where we were alone and could watch the fireworks closely and silently. The fireworks were so breath taking. I've never seen anything like this before. Then again, I didn't do much in my life. I was so grateful to Itachi for inviting me. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist. I looked at Itachi.

'Um... I need to tell you something.' I said shyly. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, even though he could reject my love.

'Say.' he replied, resting his head on my shoulder.

'Well... You see, I wasn't so sure at first but now I've cleared my mind and I need to tell you that... that I... I love you, Itachi.'

'I love you too, Sakura.' I felt so extremely happy. I could actually feel the butterflies in my stomach. It was so great to hear the person you love say that they love you. Then I felt something fluffy in my hands. I looked at it; it was the stuffed kitty that Itachi had won. He gave it to me. I was so happy, it resembled me somehow. I kissed him; shyly at first, but then he deepened the kiss. I was in heaven, even though he's kissed me before, I thought I could never get used to the feeling. I...I can't even describe it. When we broke he said:

'Sakura, you must remember that no matter what, I will always love you. Don't listen to the mean people who just want to tease you and destroy your life. If you are happy and ignore them, they will eventually give up and let you live in peace. Oh, by the way, do you want to be my girlfriend?' I adored the way he could say these things so plainly.

'Sure thing!'

'Okay, so now that you are my girlfriend, I'll make sure that no one harms you and everyone respect you. After all, you are the girlfriend of the prodigy of the village, right?' he said, smiling.

'Hee hee... You're awesome...' I replied, giggling.

That was the most wonderful night of my entire life. The next day, he brought me at his house and introduced me to his family. The Uchihas were very nice and educated people. Some of them first frowned when they saw me, but in the end everyone treated me nicely, especially Mikoto-san, Itachi's mother. She was so excited about her son having a girlfriend. I really felt loved.

Then we went to my parents' house and I introduced Itachi to them. They still didn't treat me nice. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

'How dare you treat her like that! How can you act like she's not even your daughter! You and the whole village! What do you people have with her? She has never done anything wrong. Come on, Sakura, let's go.' I was so astonished when Itachi protected me. He grabbed my wrist but then my mother said:

'Um... I'm sorry. I know we have broken her heart, and we know that what's done, cannot be undone, but we at least want Sakura to forgive us. At least a little...' said my mother; regret was evident in her voice.

'I... I think I'll forgive you... But I need some time to think about it.' I replied. So that's how I got to move in with Itachi.

After one year my life was as perfect as it could be. I have forgiven my parents, and the people from the village started respecting me. There were still people that hated me, but they didn't show it because of my lovely boyfriend.

Itachi was the first boy that looked at me.

Itachi was the first boy that kissed me.

Itachi is the one I love, my soul mate.

_Itachi is the prodigy that loves me..._

The End

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like my story. Please review so I know what you think about my story. Don't forget, I really want to know about any mistakes that I made, I want to write better in the future. So I appreciate constructive criticism. If you haven't read my other story, can you please read and review that too? Thanks. So, I hope you enjoyed; now it's time to review, to make me happy and motivate me to write more!**


End file.
